vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore (novel)
Damon Salvatore is a centuries old vampire along with his younger brother Stefan. He craved to make Elena Gilbert his Princess of Darkness but was often angered and jealous when she insisted that she only wanted Stefan. Physical Appearance Physically, Damon is described as sexy and handsome, with a dark shock of straight black hair, pitch black eyes like a midnight sky, pale skin and he has a slim, muscular body type. A quote from The Awakening describes his appearance as follows: "He was remarkably good-looking. His face was pale in the artificial twilight, but she could see that his features were cleanly defined and nearly perfect under a shock of dark hair. Those cheekbones were a sculptor's dream." Damon is shorter then his younger brother, Stefan and he and Stefan have a very strong physical resemblance to each other. Elena describes this resemblance between Stefan and Damon in The Struggle: “He (Damon) looked like Stefan. She didn’t know how she could have missed that before. He had the same dark hair, the same pale skin, and the same ‘disturbing’ good looks. But his hair was straight, not wavy, and his eyes were black as midnight, and his mouth was cruel.” Damon most often wears black clothing. He seems to favor black leather riding boots as footwear, black jeans, a black belt, black sweater and a black leather jacket. Like his brother Stefan, Damon wears a lapis lazuli ring, which was given to him by Katherine, in order to walk around in the sunlight. Personality Traits & Description Damon is the bad Salvatore vampire brother. Personality wise, Damon is described as sinister, dangerous, unkind, uncaring, cold-hearted, ruthless and generally unsympathetic. He is also sadistic, unmerciful, remorseless, careless, cruel, arrogant and impulsive. He is seductively charming and a very dark, compelling character. His history dates back to Renaissance Italy. He uses whatever and whoever he can to get what he wants, not caring about who he hurts in the process. He generally acts flippant, arrogant, and constantly plays word games, especially when it comes to dancing around an issue, and even more especially when that issue involves his true feelings on a serious subject. Damon has an aristocratic, elegant demeanour and a very pragmatic outlook on life. He believes that the vampire nature is inherently dark, that they are natural hunters and predators who are meant to kill and therefore, he believes that Stefan's attempts to not kill and feed on humans are therefore, unnatural. Although Damon repeatedly admits to passionately loathing his younger brother Stefan, it has been evident throughout the course of the series that somewhere deep down, Damon does in fact love and care about the younger Salvatore. Damon has absolutely no problem with killing innocent humans, has no remorse for it and he lacks any kind of a moral conscience whatsoever. He kills Mr. Tanner, but claims he did so only because Tanner pulled a knife on him and that it was thus, self-defense. He also has no issue whatsoever with threatening and intimidating small children. Since Elena gave into his blackmail - it'll never be known whether he really would've gone through with his threats to hurt her little sister, Margaret. He has a significantly very violent history due to his early vampire life, when he started his own mercenary company. Although we are given no glimpses into this mercenary life, it is strongly implied that he did very bad and immoral things with absolutely no regrets about it, and would have little to no problem with doing them again. Despite his generally dark and sinister nature, besides showing some concern for his brother, Stefan, he has shown feelings towards Elena and Bonnie. Damon deeply cares for Bonnie McCullough; their relationship throughout the course of the series has been very subtle and under the radar for the most part, but there have been hints of a secret "bond" between the two of them. But throughout the series, Damon has been focused and obsessed with possessing Elena body, mind and soul. Throughout the series, Damon has frequently shown to have a special "soft or weak spot" for her. Bonnie was the first person or human, to help un-shield Damon's "humanity" while he was a vampire, even before Elena. Bonnie helps to temper Damon's darkness and has brought out the "softer" side of him and helps to reveal the real "inner Damon". A quote in The Return: Nightfall displays this: "With something inside him singing, he clutched Bonnie to him, feeling the wet towel through the raw silk shirt, and feeling Bonnie's slight body under the towel. Definitely a maiden, and not a child, he thought dizzily, whatever the writing on that infamous scrap of pink nylon had claimed." ''The quote continues: ''"He clutched at her as if he needed her for blood - as if they were in hurricane-tossed seas and to let go of her would be to lose her." A quote in The Return: Nightfall goes on to show Bonnie bringing out Damon's'' humanity ''- "His neck hurt fiercely, but more cracks were spreading all over the stone; it was going to explode completely, letting the Damon it held inside out - and he was too drunk on pride and joy, yes, joy, to care. Cracks were spreading in every direction, pieces of stone flying off....Bonnie pushed him away." 'Damon has frequently saved the "damsel-in-distress" Bonnie's life on many occasions; he is always there for her whenever she needs his help. Damon is also very protective of her and so far throughout the series, refuses to harm her, bite her or drink her blood under any circumstances, although the real and main reason for this is not explained or identified. Damon has been seen to be very tender and caring towards her (he has played the role of caretaker with her many times, esp. in ''The Return: Nightfall, when Bonnie is poisoned by an unknown toxin from a tree) and he seems to look at her as somewhat of an innocent "child", even though she is the same age as Elena. Damon seems to be drawn to her softness, her fragile-ness, her innocence and her maidenly persona. There is a definite indescribable, undeniable and strong connection between the two of them, although Elena happens to receive more attention from him. Damon's morality is always and constantly in question—and he is constantly suspected of mischief and immoral acts. In The Fury, Katherine offers to let Damon live and for him to reign in the darkness and in the shadows with her, an offer both Elena and Stefan believe he will accept, though in the end he tells her surprisingly to "Go to hell." It was also revealed in The Fury, when Katherine kidnapped Damon, Stefan and Elena and had them tied up and tortured them in order to get back at the Salvatore brothers for what they had done to her, that although Katherine was drawn to Damon and cared for him, Katherine had always loved his brother Stefan much more then she had ever loved Damon. Damon is described as extremely relentless. He never takes danger too seriously and possesses a very dark sense of humor, which Stefan describes as "Damon humor". Damon has very little regard for human life; the complete opposite of Stefan. Damon is regarded as one of the strongest vampires who reside on Earth; this comes from all the amount of blood that he's consumed and taken in from innocent humans. He has strong feelings for Elena, especially in The Fury, that is not understood by others at all. In The Return: Shadow Souls, it is also revealed that Elena also has strong feelings for Damon, who is now in love with Elena, but Elena does not share this knowledge with any of her friends, supporting their beliefs that Damon is taking advantage of her. For a short while, Damon showed who he really could be like: caring for others, including his own brother, Stefan, whom he states he has hated his whole life, not acting selfish and/or self absorbed, and acting like a generally caring, helpful person (for example, around Bonnie, whenever she asked for Damon's help). But he went back to his old self when Shinichi took his memories from when he had met him until then. Damon has shown that he cares for his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore. He also shows caring feelings towards Elena Gilbert and Bonnie McCullough. Damon admits to being scared of Meredith Sulez, and he strongly dislikes Matt Honeycutt, whom he refers to as "Mutt", instead of Matt. Powers and Abilities Damon has the average powers of a vampire: *'''Immortality - Damon had been "alive" since the Renaissance Period. *'Super Speed' - Damon has proved to be very fast, moving faster than Stefan could keep up, because he drinks human blood. It is also seen when Stefan is kidnapped, he could easily out run Elena. *'Superhuman Senses' - Damon can hear, smell and see clearer and better that the average human. He, like Stefan, can also sense the presence of other minds around him. *'Telepathy' - Damon often talks to Stefan telepathically. He continues this with Elena. *'Healing' - Damon focuses his powers to heal at an accelerated speed. however, when weak, he can't do this properly. *'Mental Manipulation/Persuasion' - Damon's ability to persuade other to do what he wants is usually when he wants to feed. He can also use this power to put others to sleep at a far distance. *'Shape-shifting' - Damon is strong enough to turn into a crow. He has even turned into a wolf. *'Weather Manipulation' - Damon can control the weather around him, often making it cloudy so he doesn't have to contend with the sun. Biography Early History Damon was born in Renaissance Florence, Italy along with his brother Stefan to Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore and an unnamed mother. Damon always resented Stefan because their mother had been greatly weakened by his birth and died. Whenever his father was drunk and in a temper, he would beat Damon, scarring his childhood. Damon grew to be a charming and handsome aristocrat, tutored in his education, but living dangerously. His father was infuriated when Damon announced that he was quitting University. He was also attracted to their guest's, Baron von Swartzchild's, daughter Katherine von Swartzchild. He and Stefan became rivals for her affections and had her chose which one of them she wished for her husband. To their shock, Katherine chose both brothers, but neither could accept this. Katherine was heartbroken and decided to right their rivalry by committing suicide, but this only made the situation worse, and the brothers fought to the death, killing each other with their swords. They awoke in their tombs as vampires, having shared blood with Katherine. Damon joined the Free Companies, drinking the blood of his victims and becoming immensely powerful. He came across Stefan years later and warned him to stay away or Damon would kill him. Stefan obeyed and left Florence. Damon always kept and eye on Stefan though and followed him to the New World. The Awakening Damon came to Fell's Church to discover that Elena Gilbert resembled Katherine von Swartzchild, his creator, and planned to make her his Princess of Darkness, but she was dating his younger brother Stefan. While Elena and her friends, Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough were planning the Haunted House for Halloween, the lights in the school went out so Meredith and Bonnie went to find the janitor, Mr. Shelby, leaving Elena alone. Damon was in the gym with Elena and startled her with his presence. He mesmerized her, temporarily causing her to forget Stefan, but as he leaned in to kiss her, she remembered her love for Stefan, remaining loyal to him and backed away. Frustrated, Damon let her leave when he would tell her what he had come for, but as she reached the door, he said he had found what he came for: Elena. Elena turned around, but Damon was gone. Elena was highly uneasy with this encounter, as not soon after wards, she came across Damon again. Bonnie had shown Elena the ritual to see who your future husband was and when Elena said "come in" she accidentally invited Damon into the house. Again, Damon used his charm and poetry to woe her, but Elena resisted, angering him. After he left, Elena found Bonnie and Meredith outside with Bonnie's mother's dog; he was dead. Damon went to the Halloween Party dressed as the Grim Reaper. During the party, he killed Mr. Tanner, the European History teacher, draining him of all his blood. Bonnie discovered his death and Tyler Smallwood immediately suspected Stefan as the culprit. Elena had Matt give Stefan a warning to leave, but when she found Stefan, she discovered her was a vampire. Stefan explained who he was to her and about his and Damon's rivalry for Katherine's affections. Elena told him that Damon was behind the attacks and that he was in town too. She accepted who Stefan was and exchanged blood with him. Stefan later went out into the woods and confronted Damon. Stefan warned Damon to stay away from Elena, but Damon attacked him in a violent manner, bit him and drained quite a lot of blood from his little brother. Stefan stumbled away from Damon weakened by blood loss, but then fell unconscious. When Stefan went missing, Elena suspected Damon was behind it all and deeply angered and furious, she ran to the cemetery and called for him to confront her. The Struggle Elena called for Damon again and he responded. Initially furious at Damon, Elena demanded to know where Stefan was, but Damon was very unhelpful. The Fury Dark Reunion Six months after Elena's death, Damon lives in Florence Italy with Stefan who kept his promise to Elena to always look out for his brother. Stefan finds Damon in his room peeling an apple and scowls him for wooing and feeding on a girl without erasing her memory. Damon doesn't care and as Stefan turns to leave, Bonnie's summoning spell gets through to Stefan, calling him back to Fell's Church. Damon accompanies him, much to Matt Honeycutt, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez's shock. The group went to Vickie Bennett's house, and Damon used his Powers to put her parents to sleep for a while. Stefan coaxed Vickie to invite him in the house, and while he tried to get information out of her, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, frightening everyone. Bonnie grabbed at Damon's arm for support, but embarrassedly let go when she saw who it was. Damon however pointed towards Vickie's mirror which was covered with the words "Goodnight Sweetheart". Damon took the first watch in guarding Vickie. Stefan returned for his watch and warned Damon that the town had had enough drama,and while going for something to eat, to erase the individual's memory. Damon started to walk off when Stefan thanked him, but Damon warned him not to expect too much from him. Later, when Damon came to take his watch, he found Bonnie there. She had been startled by him and was immediately taken by him against the nighttime. Damon kissed her but was interrupted by a furious-looking Matt, who told Bonnie to go to the car. Matt got into an argument with Damon but defended himself, impressing Damon in the very slightest. Stefan, Meredith, Matt and Bonnie discovered from Tyler Smallwood that Vickie was about to be attacked and returned to her house only to find her dead. Stefan was furious with Damon for not protected her and yelled at him until Damon finally punched him in the face. Meredith and Bonnie immediately went to Stefan while Matt stood between them. Damon decided to leave and warned his brother not to follow. Stefan remained the only vampire who could protect the group, but went to fight Klaus, the vampire behind the attacks and Katherine's creator. Stefan fought bravely, but lost the fight and as Klaus was about to kill Stefan, a rod of white-ash wood logged itself into Klaus's back. Damon had returned and yelled at Klaus to stay away from his brother. Klaus ran off and Damon fell at Stefan's side, horrified by his brother's condition. Bonnie offered to feed Stefan her blood to strengthen him, but Stefan refused to break his promise, being called a fool by Damon. Stefan ordered Damon to take the others to safety just as Klaus returned. Damon tried to attack, but Klaus blasted him with lightning, knocking him unconscious. By Bonnie's cries for help, the spirits of Fell's Church, those who had died in the Civil War, awoke and followed Elena's spirit to the group. The summer solstice had begun. The spirits took Klaus away to a place he would no longer hurt anyone. Elena healed Stefan, Matt, Damon, Meredith, Caroline and Bonnie before being forced to move on. Damon saw his little brother's heart get ripped apart again by her lost, but a sudden blast of energy flashed across the sky and Elena returned to them, alive and human. Everyone was overjoyed but Damon remained distant, offering his jacket to Elena for warmth. Stefan asked why Damon didn't attempt to help Vickie, and Damon told him that he hadn't been invited into the house, so he couldn't even try. Damon turned away and flew off as a crow. Everyone else celebrated Elena return. The Return: Nightfall In this book, Damon is taken over by the malach. He is controlled, and seems to be showing his usual dark side. He also gets rid of Stefan, and replaces Stefan's goodbye letter to Elena with his own. While possessed by the malach, he also hurts Matt very badly and kidnaps Elena. While in the car with him, Damon feeds off of her in a violent fashion. Elena however makes her escape, and Damon gains control of his body minutes later. After this, he faces Shinichi he demands to know where Elena is. He also swears to kill anybody who hurt her. Shinichi laughs, (As Damon was the one who hurt her) and says he holds to his promises. The Return: Shadow Souls At the end of The return: Shadow Souls, Damon was turned into a mortal human, although Stefan's humanity was supposed to be given back, but Damon took it instead by accident and now has to deal with the suffering of dealing with humanity when Damon wants absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever. Damon and Stefan only wish they could switch places now (Stefan as a human and Damon as a vampire). .]] In the television series, Damon is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. Damon remains charming and dangerous like his novel counterpart, and shares several aspects of his personality. See Also * Damon Salvatore - Information of the television series character. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Salvatore Family Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-Heroes